Friendship or Love?
by MarieEdward
Summary: Klaus and Stefan are best friends since ever, and they come to Mystic Falls for see an old friends of Klaus. Klaroline, Stelena and even Klefan fanfiction. All human. I'm not good at summary, so just read the story ;)
1. Prologue

**A/N: I've read a lot of fanfics, and I told myself why wouldn't I write one? So this is a little prologue of my new story: "Friendship or Love?" This all human, Klaroline/Stelena.**

_PROLOGUE_

Klaus Mikaelson's parents died when he was 8. Then, he had live with the Gilbert family. A few months after, he had to leave them. Since then, he had leave in a orphanage. He had lived in few others family, time to time but always went back to the orphanage. At his ten, Stefan Salvatore had came in the orphanage. His brother, Damon had been adopted by a family when Stefan had to go in that stupid orphanage. But luckily Stefan met Klaus. The first time he had talked to Klaus, they had a lot in common. They became best friends and stayed together all day. At their majority, they had decided to leave the orphanage for a little town named Mystic Falls.  
Caroline Forbes had lived all her childhood in Mystic Falls. She knew everyone. She lived with her mother, who had raised her alone. Her father had left them when Caroline was two. Elena Gilbert was Caroline's best friend. Her parents had died in a car accident when she was ten. Since then, she had lived with her aunt Jenna and his little brother Jeremy.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One - Welcolme To Mystic Falls_

Klaus was driving the car, toward Mystic Falls, and Stefan was sat on the passenger seat.  
" What the name of the town again?" Stefan asked. Klaus looked at him and chuckled.  
"You really don't have any memory, do you?" He focus his gaze on the road again. " It's Mystic Falls.  
- How did you decided that we were going in that town again? I mean, we could have went anywhere around the world but you choose 'Mystic Falls'."  
Klaus sighed and answer:  
" I already told you, I need to see somebody there.  
- Who?  
- An old friend that I met in one of my family. She's like a sister to me.  
- Nothing more than a sister?  
- What! No! You're gross Stefan!" Stefan laughed at Klaus's reaction.  
"And will I have the chance to meet your precious sister?  
- At one condition...  
- Which one?  
- Please behave good toward her... She's important to me.  
- I'm always behaving good." Klaus laughing out loud. " Yeah, sure Stefan.  
- So after that you saw that girl, we could go around the world?  
- Yeah, New York, Paris, Australia... Wherever we want!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Mystic Falls_

Elena had called Caroline, she had a big new to tell her. When Caroline knock at the door, Elena opened it immediatly and hugged her.  
" Hey E.  
- Come in." She moved aside to let her pass.  
" So! What is your big new?  
- Remember when I accommodate Klaus a few years ago?  
- Klaus?  
- The orphan.  
- Oh yeah.  
- Well, when he leaved us, I keep talking with him sometimes. And now that he's major, he leaved the orphanage. He decided to came here for see us!  
- That's great for you! You seemed to like him when he was here.  
- Yeah is like a brother for me. So they should be there in less than a hour. Could you stay with me?  
- Don't you want to be alone with your Klaus?  
- Yeah that's why you need to be here! He come with his best friend, so I need you to talk to him while I stay with Klaus and catching up. Please Care!" Caroline sighed.  
" Okay I will try to get him busy. But if he's annoying, I would leave him." Elena hugged Caroline. "Thank you so much Care!"

One hour later, Elena was pacing up and down, impatiently waiting for Klaus.  
" There must already have been there." She said, looking to Caroline.  
" Elena , could you stop pacing, you are stressing me."  
Elena stopped and was going to sit next to Caroline when the doorbell rang. Elena runned at the door, opened it and jump at Klaus neck. Klaus laughed and hugged her back.  
" Elena! I've missed you so much." They keep hugging each others for a few minutes while Stefan and Caroline were looking at them. When Elena finally let Klaus go, she look at Stefan.  
" You must be Stefan." She gave him her hand. Stefan watched Elena's hand and shook it. " And you must be Elena." Stefan watched Elena: her hairs, her wonderful brown eyes, her lips and all her body.  
" Okay. Since Elena doesn't introduce me..." Caroline introduce herself to Klaus:  
" I'm Caroline. I've heard a lot about you." Klaus smiled at her.  
" I guessed you are Elena's best friend." Klaus watched Caroline, her curved hair that was dropping on her pale face, her blue ocean eyes... He looked at Elena. " Elena, you didn't told me that your best friend was that beautiful." Caroline blushed and Stefan and Elena both sighed. Stefan said:  
" And the charmer is back!"  
Elena laughed and say to Klaus:  
" And you didn't told me that Stefan was doing the same remarks than me."

At the end of the afternoon, Klaus and Stefan were still at Elena's house. Elena was talking with Caroline when Klaus and Stefan joigned them. They were all on the couch watching a movie that no one was really following. Elena asked to Klaus and Stefan:  
" Where are you going to sleep?" Klaus answered:  
" I've seen a motel on the road, I guessed we are going there.  
- What?!" Stefan and Elena both answered at the same time. Caroline laughed and said:  
" You two are like reading each others mind." Klaus chuckled.  
Elena proposed to Klaus and Stefan to stay in her house for the night. Klaus didn't want to bother them but Stefan agreed with Elena, he won't sleep into some creepy motel.  
Klaus was in the kitchen with Elena, making the diner while Stefan was visiting the house with Caroline.  
" So, how did you met Stefan?  
- When I came back to the orphanage, after leaving you, Stefan is the first one I've meet. He was really nice with me and we had a lot in common. He actually reminds me you. He is kind and selfess, as you are.  
- He seemed to be. I'm glad to see that you have someone like Stefan. It seemed to be loyal.  
- Yeah and you have Caroline."  
Caroline and Stefan joigned Klaus and Elena.  
" Do you guys need some help?" Caroline asked. Elena told Caroline to came with her and help her to set the table. Klaus and Stefan went on the couch. Klaus was looking at Caroline, he was fascinated by her beauty.  
" You're staring, Klaus." Stefan said looking at Klaus and then to Caroline. Klaus turned his gaze away from Caroline.  
" I could say the same with you." Stefan looked at Klaus.  
" How that, you could say the same?  
- You have a big crush on Elena." Stefan watched Elena, before saying:  
"I don't have a 'crush' on her. I just..." He couldn't found the rest of his phrase.  
" Listen Stefan. I don't have any problems with you having a crush on Elena. But if you hurt her in any way, I would forget that you are my best friend and I will hurt you bad." Stefan glanced at Klaus. "You really like her, aren't you?" Klaus smiled sadly.  
" When my parents died, the first family I went to was Elena's. She is the first person that had been here for me. She is like the sister I've never have so, yes I really like her."

**A/N: First of all, thanks for reading. I would love to hear what you think of the chapter, for know if I should continue or not, so, please, leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Good Morning

**A/N: Wahou, Thank you! I didn't think people would actually follow, favourite and review my story! So a big thanks to all of you. I'm gonna continue the story, hoping that some others peoples will follow and that you like it.**

* * *

_Chapter Two - Good Morning_

Caroline had left at the end of the afternoon, promising to Klaus that she will come back tomorrow. Klaus and Stefan I've spendt the night in Elena's house, after that one and Stefan convinced Klaus to not sleep in the creepy motel of the road.

* * *

Stefan was lying on the bed of Elena's brother, that one was travelling around the world with his girlfriend. He hadn't slept very well, it was the first time he didn't sleep in the orphanage. Not that he missed his bed out there. He looked at the alarm next to his bed, it was seven in the morning. Stefan had been awake since five a.m. He had think about where they could go with Nik, all the place they could visit. But most of all, he had think about his family.

_Stefan and Damon were both at the hospital, a blanket on their shoulder. Damon had take Stefan in his arms, saying that everything would be okay as much as they would stay together. Damon wasn't showing his emotions often, but Stefan could see Damon was scared about their future, his parents life. And also concern for Stefan. They're uncle Zach was pacing in the waiting room. It had been hours they were waiting for news. Stefan look around him, look the face of his brother and at the one of his uncle, reading anxiety on both._  
_Stefan remember his uncle's and his brother's faces when the doctor had announced them his parents death. Stefan had seen Damon cried for the first time, but Stefan couldn't realized. He had realized only when he were in the orphanage with his brother Damon. He had cried all the tears of his body. Damon had take him in his arms, doing his best for comfort Stefan, saying again that he would be there for him, with him._

Stefan decided to stop thinking about all of it. Maybe he will looking for Damon later, but for now, he will enjoy his time in Mystic Falls with Klaus, Caroline and the beautiful Elena. Stefan take a shower and decided to go downstairs, only in boxer and believing that no one would be already awake. He went to the kitchen and froze when he saw Elena. She looked at him up and down, and her gaze stop on his abdomen.  
" Sorry, I thought that no one would be awake already, otherwise I would never walk in on that outfit." Stefan smiled at Elena. That one finally look away from Stefan abdomen, meeting his gaze. "No problem... You can walk like that whenever you want to, I wouldn't mind." Stefan grinned at her and Elena could have slapped herself for saying that out loud. Stefan sat on one of the stool around the table. He watched her cooking a few moments, before saying:  
" I didn't think someone would be awake.  
- I have to go help Caroline with a few things, and we will have for hours.  
- Caroline? You should wait for Nik to come, I'm sure he would be more than thrilled to see her.  
- Yeah I've seen that they are kind of flirting together. And they would be perfect for each other.  
- I don't know Caroline well but I'm sure you're right. What are you cooking?  
- Pancakes. I hope you like pancakes.  
- I love it! I hadn't eat some in ages. Do you want some help?  
- Yeah sure.

* * *

When Klaus wake up, it took hime a few moments to realize where he was. He smiled when he remember he was at Elena's house with his best friend and the gorgeous Caroline. He took a quick shower, put a jean and a white shirt and go downstairs. He heard Elena and Stefan laugh from the kitchen and went there. He grinned when he saw the scene: Stefan and Elena, throwing flour and sugar at each other.  
" What are you two doing?" Klaus said, walking further in the room.  
Stefan and Elena froze when they heard Klaus. They looked like idiots with sugar and flour all over their faces. None of the three said anything, they were just staring at each others. Elena was the first to talk:  
"Okay... I'm gonna clean myself." When she was next to Klaus, she speak to Klaus. " I will go at Caroline house later, you can come if you want to." Excitement was obvious on Klaus face but he hide it before Elena and Stefan could see it.  
" Yeah I will come." He smiled. Elena nodded and went upstairs.  
" What was that?" Both Stefan and Klaus asked.  
" What?" Stefan raised an eyebrows questioningly.  
" That thing with Elena! What were you two doing?  
- An innocent sugar and flour battle." Stefan raised his hands up in the air. " And I could ask you the same thing. That excitement that you have everytime we talk about Caroline.  
- I don't have... Anyway, I don't have to justifie myself. Do you come at Caroline house with us?" Stefan grinned triumphantly. " Yeah, I'm gonna go and get ready." Stefan went upstairs, leaving alone Klaus.

10 minutes later, Stefan and Elena came back together, laughing. Klaus couldn't help but think that those two would be perfect for each other.

They all get into the car, Klaus driving toward Caroline house. It only knew her for a day, but he always want to spent time with her. He was totally attract by her. A grin spread his face as they approach Caroline house. He couldn't wait to see her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Don't forget to leave a review for me and let me know what you think of the chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3 - New Encounter

**A/N: I wanna give you this chapter before the end of my holidays, I would have less time, so I don't know when the last update will be. Enjoy!**

_Chapter Three - New Encounter_

Klaus park the car in front of Caroline house, and get out of it, as Stefan and Elena.

He was more excited than the kids at Christmas Eve. It was crazy when he thought about it, he knew Caroline since one day, but he feel closer of her than he ever had been with anyone. He had a few girl he used to care about, but never like he care about Caroline. It feel different. It was different.

* * *

Klaus was on the porch of Elena's house, waiting for Stefan and Elena to join him. He look his watch: 23 o'clock, they had spend all the day at Caroline house. Stefan and Elena were talking and looking at him, obviously talking about what could possibly have happened at Caroline'.  
The two finally arrive on the porch and just stay there, watching Klaus.  
" Could you please open the door Elena."  
Elena share a look with Stefan and finally open the door. Klaus come in and directly go to his room. Elena gaze follow him until she couldn't see him anymore.  
" What happen?" She ask to Stefan worriedly.  
" I don't know, but don't worried to much... You're acting like a mother who's worry for her child." Elena smile. Stefan had this ability to make her smile without trying that bad.  
"I'm going to talk with him and I'll say you if he tell me something." Stefan kiss Elena cheek and leave the room, leaving Elena alone.

* * *

Klaus was on his bed, fuming. He couldn't believe that a few hours ago, he was happy to go see Caroline. He didn't and wouldn't understand her. He hear a knock on the door and sigh.  
" Get out, Stefan."  
Stefan came into the room and Klaus sigh louder.  
" What do you want?"  
Stefan look at Klaus like if it was obvious.  
" I wanna know what happen with Caroline for you to be that upset, Nik." Stefan stare at Klaus waiting for Klaus to answer him. " Are you going to answer me?  
- No." Klaus stand up and leave the room. Stefan shout his name, following him.  
" Seriously Stefan, I don't wanna talk about it.  
- Okay, then don't talk, just listen to me." Klaus turn around and face Stefan.  
" I don't know what happen with Caroline today, but it is kind of obvious that you like her. So no matter what you two did, don't ruin it. And don't push her away like you did with the others."  
Klaus was looking at the ground, unable to look at Stefan.  
" Just... fix it or you will regret it." Stefan leave the corridor, leaving Klaus in his thoughts.

* * *

Stefan go downstairs and join Elena in the kitchen.  
" So?" Elena ask directly.  
" He don't wanna tell me what the matter."  
Elena look disappointed. Suddently, her face light up.  
" I'm gonna talk to Caroline!" She take her coat and run to the door.  
" Elena, wait!" Elena stop and look at Stefan.  
" I don't know Caroline, but I do know that Nik like her. So be sure that she won't play with his feelings."  
Elena smile and nod. She left the house.

* * *

Elena drive a little two minutes before she saw Caroline house.

She really want to know what could possibly have happened between her and Klaus. When she had told him they were going to Caroline house, she had see Klaus excitement and happiness. He was hurried to see her, and then he had been mad and... just mad.

She get out of her car and went to Caroline house. She knock on the door and wait for Caroline to answer. When Caroline saw Elena, she frown, what dissuade Elena to ask her about Klaus now.

" Hey." Elena smile as friendly as she could. " Would you like to take a drink at The Grill?"

Caroline stare at Elena a few seconds, took her coat and her coat and close the door.

" Let's go."

* * *

When the two girls arrive at The Grill, they greet Matt, order theirs drinks and sit at one of the numerous empty tables. They stared at each others awkwardly a few minutes before Caroline finally spoke:

" So, I guess you wanna what happen this morning between me and Klaus.

- I would like to know about it, yeah."

Caroline sigh and start her explanation.

* * *

When Elena leave the house, Stefan go back talk to Klaus. He found him on his bed, listening music on his IPod. Stefan sit on the bed, aside Klaus. That one turn off is IPod, ready to listen to Stefan.

" I thought that we could go out visit the town." Klaus look surprise.

" No speeches about Caroline?"

Stefan laughed slightly. " I understand that you don't wanna talk about it.

- Wow, Mister Salvatore is becoming wise." The two mens laughed.

" So, do we go visit the town?

- Let's do it." Klaus take his leather jacket and leave the house with Stefan. They get into the car, Klaus at the driver place. Klaus start to drive. After a few minutes Stefan ask:

" So were do you take me?

- You will see."

Stefan sigh. He thought about Elena. He told himself that he only think about her for have news about what had happened between Caroline and Klaus, but he just wanna know where she was, and if she was okay. Everytime she wasn't with, he ask himself if she was okay.

The car stop and Stefan look around him. He saw a forest.

" You take me in the forest?"

Klaus get out off the car and start walking further in the forest.

" Follow me if you don't wanna get lost." Stefan sigh and follow Klaus.

After a few minutes of walk, they arrive to a cliff. Klaus stop at five meters at the edge of the cliff. Stefan look Klaus, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

" What are we doing, now, Nik?" Klaus grin. He start to run and, just before he jump of the cliff, he say:

" Run and jump!" Stefan hear the scream of Klaus for a few seconds before the complete quietness. Stefan thought about jump for a few minutes, worried of what he could see down. Finally, he run and jump. He feel the wind hitting all his body. He look downstairs and saw a lot of water. He hit the water perfectly, before swim up a few minutes later at the surface of the cold water. Stefan look around him, searching for Klaus. He saw him on sat on one of the stone at the bank of the cascade, shirtless. A brunnette was next to him, laughing at whatever Klaus was saying.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to leave a review, I want to know what you think of the story. If you have question, tell them to me in the review or in PM. Also don't hesitate to share my story, it will be very much appreciate :)**


	5. Chapter 4 - New Encounter Part 2

Chapter 4 - New Encounter Part 2

Caroline finally decide to tell what happened to Elena.  
" Remember, we were looking at that movie..."

_It was the sunday night, they were all sitting on the living room couch. Klaus had proposed to watch a movie, and they had all agreed to watch 'Killer Movie'. Elena's head was resting on Stefan' chest and Stefan had his arm around her shoulders._  
_When they saw the first victim of the killer, Caroline jumped. Klaus looked at her and teased:_  
_" Someone is scared easily." Caroline rolled her eyes at him and focus again on the movie. Klaus staring at her, like if he was hypnotized by her beauty. Caroline looked again at him and smiled._  
_Caroline look quickly at Stefan and Elena were cuddling each other innocently, those two were cute together._  
_Stefan whispered something in Elena's ear. Elena giggled, whispered in Stefan's ear before saying to Klaus and Caroline:_  
_" We are going to leave you two alone, we have things to do."_  
_Caroline and Klaus both looked at Stefan and Elena, suspicious. But before they could say something, Stefan and Elena had went upstairs. Klaus talked first:_  
_" If I didn't know Elena and Stefan well, I would say that they are trying to 'couple' us..." Caroline chuckled:_  
_" I wouldn't be surprise, Elena don't stop asking me what happened between us._  
_- Same with Stefan here. They are really too curious."_  
_But Klaus himself wanna know what was happening between Caroline and him. Until now, it only had been looks, and sometimes flirts, but Klaus always wanna be with her. Nothing really serious... But Klaus did want it to be serious. The question was is Caroline want it to be serious? Klaus turned his head toward Caroline and he saw that she was already looking at him. Klaus just spit it out:_  
_" What is really going on between us?"_  
_Caroline looked at Klaus straight in his blue eyes, unable to say anything. She didn't know what was going on between them. She liked him but she didn't know if it was as a friend or... more. She stood up and was going to leave when Klaus caught her arm and pulled her against him. Caroline's heart started betting faster. Klaus lips were a few inchs apart of Caroline's and he was getting closer. Klaus kiss her sweetly on the lips. He looked at her, like if he was questionning her. Caroline nodded and Klaus gave her another kiss, more passionate this time. He diriged their two bodies toward the couch, still kissing Caroline. That was the sweetest kiss Caroline had ever had. Passionate but sweet at the same time. Caroline never had both in the same time. But she had to stop. She couldn't continue that amazing kiss, otherwise she would feel guilty._  
_" Klaus..." Caroline said between two kisses. " Please... stop." She have had the biggest difficulty to say those few words. Klaus stop kissing Caroline, with difficulty, but still and look at her._  
_" What?_  
_- I can do this..._  
_- Why not?_  
_- I only know you for a few days... Plus, I... Just we are just friends. Not even friends, acquaintances." Klaus move away from Caroline, letting her sit on the couch._  
_- We are not acquaintance, we are dating... Only for a few minutes, but still." Klaus said, taking back his tee-shirt._  
_" Dating?" Caroline seemed surprised. " You wanna date me?"_  
_Klaus looked at her. "Yeah, why not?"_  
_Caroline sighed. " God, you're na ve. Klaus we just kissed each others and almost have sex, we're not dating._  
_- Then what are we doing?" Caroline move closer to Klaus and put her hands on his cheeks._  
_" We lose control, and try to did something we would regret._  
_- We doesn't 'lose control, I wanna do it, I want to kiss you, and l absolutely not regret it._  
_- Klaus..._  
_- Why can't we be more than friends Caroline? Are you... already dating someone?" Caroline looked at him. It was like the time had stop. Klaus was waiting for that answer that seemed to take ages for come out._

* * *

When Stefan get out of the water, he saw Klaus sat on one of the stone at the bank of the cascade, shirtless. A brunette was next to him, laughing at whatever Klaus was saying. Klaus turn his head and saw Stefan.

" Come here, mate!" Stefan walk toward Klaus and whoever the girl was. " This is Hayley. I've met her before you came at the orphanage." Stefan shook Hayley hand and look at Klaus.

" Can I talk to you for a minute? In private." Klaus smile at Hayley and stood up, following Stefan a few meters away from the girl.

" First, what was that?! And what is that?" Stefan start yelling at Klaus.

" What?" Klaus said innocently and raised his hands in the air.

" Jumping from a cliff! And that girl? What about Caroline?!" Klaus sighed.

" The cliff isn't such a big deal! I was doing that every day when I lived at Elena house. And about Caroline, she make it clear.

- She made what clear?

- She... don't want to be more. Anyway, let's go home."

* * *

" Stop, stop stop! You kiss Klaus?!

- Yeah but...

- No but, Caroline! Damn it, you like him! Why do you complicate things? Just go out with him already!

- It's not that easy, Elena.

- It is easy, just dump that asshole of Tyler and go out with Klaus! The guy is awesome, especially for you!

- I will think about it, E. Can we go home?

* * *

Klaus and Stefan had come home with Hayley, talking about memories at the orphanage. Caroline had came home a few minutes later. When Stefan had hear them, he stood up from the couch and go to Caroline and Elena.

" Please shot me. I can take it anymore. Talking about memories that I don't even share with them. And bla bla bla!"

Elena and Caroline look each others questioningly. Stefan pointed the living room. The three went toward the living room and Caroline stop in a mix of shock and jealousy.

Klaus was laughing with Hayley innocently, but she couldn't help the jealousy growing all over her body. Elena and Stefan were looking at Caroline quietly and with concern. Klaus finally saw them and stood up watching at Caroline. He take Hayley hand and introduce her to Elena and Caroline.

" This is Hayley. She was at the orphanage with me." Caroline don't even look at the girl and leave the house.

* * *

**A/N: You guys will certainly don't like Hayley but it's a part of my plan for the story, so don't be mad ;)**


	6. Chapter 5 - Jealousy

_Chapter 5 - Jealousy_

" This is Hayley. She was at the orphanage with me." Caroline don't even look at the girl and leave the house.

Klaus look the door by where Caroline had left a few minutes ago, in a mix of shock and guilt. Why did she left like this? He was only talking with Hayley, it's not like if he had kissed her. And he wasn't Caroline boyfriend. He could have flirt with Hayley, if he had want to, but no. He was thinking about Caroline.

Stefan and Elena share a look. Stefan approach Klaus slowly.  
"I think that you should go after her. And explain what just happen."  
Klaus only nod and left the house, looking after Caroline.

Hayley just look at Klaus leaving the house, and then at Stefan and Elena.  
" Can someone explain me what's going on?"  
Elena look at Hayley, not really friendly, and went upstairs. Hayley look at Stefan.  
" Did I've done something to the girls of the house or...?" Stefan sighed and answer her.  
" It's a bit complicated. For say short, Caroline and Nik are... something, even if they don't admit it. And Caroline... get jealous when she saw you with Klaus. And Elena is Caroline best friend, so she's mad at you." Stefan, seeing Hayley lost face, laugh. "I told you, it's complicated."  
" Yeah, you're right. But from what I've understand, I need to say that Nik and me are just friends, so Caroline don't need to get jealous about it." Stefan smiled.  
" Well you should say that to Caroline."

* * *

Klaus had leave the house a few minutes after Caroline. He stop on the sidewalk and look on the right and then on the left. He saw a blond girl walking quickly away from the house of Elena. He shout her name and start to run after her.

" Caroline!" He was a few meters away from her. " Caroline, wait!" He finally reach her and grab her arm. " Why did you left?" Klaus ask painfully. Caroline look at him in the eyes.

" Oh, I thought that you wanna stay alone with your girlfriend.

- And what would you have done if it was the case?

- Damn it, Klaus! You flirt with me and you have a girlfriend!

- She's not my girlfriend! I'm not that kind of guy who flirt with two girls at the same time! And why do you even care Caroline, huh? You're the one who tell that nothing will happen between us, and now your jealous of Hayley?! What do you want?

- I don't know what I want! I mean... Yes I know what I want." Klaus look at her with hope.

" Fine. I listen to you."

Caroline walk toward Klaus and kiss him passionately. Klaus grab the back of Caroline, deepening the kiss. Caroline put her hand on Klaus waist, trying to removing his shirt. It was without a doubt the most passionate kiss he ever had. Unfortunetly they had to stop for catch breath. It's only when they broke the kiss that they realize they were in the middle of the street. They look at each others, straight in the eyes, breathing hard after such an heated kiss.

" That it. That's what I want." Caroline whisper, but loud for that Klaus could hear her, and left him in the middle of the street.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I wanna end it with the kiss between our lovebirds. I hope that you like it anyway.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Date

_Chapter Six - Date  
_

When Hayley left, Stefan had went upstairs, for find Elena. When he arrive at her door, he knocked.  
" Elena?  
- Yeah come in Stefan."  
Stefan came in and saw Elena sit on her bed, a diary in her hand.  
" Are you okay? You seem to be pretty mad earlier because of the whole Nik and Caroline thing.  
- That's what I was writing on my diary. But I guess I could tell it to you. You know, Caroline is my best friend, and I don't like it at all when she's getting hurt. And she was hurt when she saw Klaus talking like this with Hayley, even if she will never admit it.  
Caroline have always choose the wrong guys, the ones that finish by hurting her. And she suffer enough, because of some assholes. And even if I know that Nik isn't that kind of guy, but I can't help to be worried for Caroline." Stefan finally talk:  
" You're Elena, it's in your nature to be worried. But you should let Nik and Caroline deal with themselves. They both are adults, well more or less. And you should take time for yourself.  
- Time for myself?  
- Yes. That's why I came up. I want to ask you... It's a bit complicated... Well not really actually..."  
Stefan take a big breath and ask, his voice fill with hope: " Do you want to come... with me... somewhere?" Elena smiled instantly.  
" You mean... You and me on a date?  
- Well... Yeah, you could call it a date. So?  
- Okay. A date." Elena contain himself for not jumping everywhere and Stefan grin. Elena wanna know more:  
" Where are we going?  
- You will see. Dress normally, nothing excessive. I will come and get you at 7. See you Elena." Stefan leave the room his grin getting wider and wider. He decide yo get a drink before their date.

* * *

Klaus had stay in the middle of the street for minutes after Caroline left, trying to figure out just had happened. Was that kiss mean that they were... together? As a couple? He wouldn't ask, he couldn't take the risk that Caroline freak out again.  
He decide to stop thinking and went to the Grill, his grin getting wider and wider.

* * *

When Klaus enter the Grill, he directly went to the bar and order a Bourbon. A girl gives him his drink, with a paper under it, and winked at him before she goes serve another man. Klaus chuckled and crinkled the paper. He took a sip of his drink when he feel a hand on his shoulder. He turn his head and saw Stefan. Stefan sat aside Klaus and order a Bourbon as well. They both were grinning.  
" Why are you grinning like a fool?" They both ask at the same time and then burst into a laugh.  
" I've kissed Caroline." Klaus smile wider again.  
" Congrats mate!  
- And why you're grinning?  
- Elena agreed to go on a date with me.  
- Awesome! But why aren't you preparing everything instead of taking a drink here?  
- I've already have, otherwise I wouldn't be here with you. Enough talk about me and Elena. Caroline?  
- Caroline..." Klaus smile like he never had before. " It's... kind of weird. I just feel good around her. But I don't really know if she feels the same way.  
- Nik, if she wasn't feeling the same way, she wouldn't have got jealous about Hayley, and she also wouldn't have kiss you, twice."  
Klaus thought about it. Stefan was certainly right, but he would prefer if Caroline told him. But he also knew that it was way to soon. Himself wasn't sure of his feelings toward Caroline.  
" Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

The ring bell. Elena took a big breath and went open it. Stefan was on the landing. He was wearing casual Jeans, a black shirt and a black leather jacket. He grin at the saw of Elena.  
" Hey. You're gorgeous."  
Elena was wearing a Slim, with a pair of black high heels. She had a white shirt and a black cardigan.  
" You're not bad yourself." Elena said, smiling.  
" Are you ready to go?" Stefan said giving her his arm. Elena wrapped her arms around his.  
" Ready."

They walk toward Stefan' Chevrolet. Stefan open the passenger door for Elena, who thanks him and get into the car. Stefan start the car toward their secret destination.

" So, where are we going?

- I've already told you that you will see. I hope that you will like it.

- I'm sure I will like wherever we are going since I will be with you."

Stefan look at her, she was smiling at him. It was crazy how fast their relationship progress. They knew each others only for a few weeks, but it was obvious that they like each others. It was the first time that Stefan feel that way about a girl. Was this love? He had absolutely no idea. But he knew he was feeling good every time he was with her, he knew he was worrying when she wasn't with him, that he wasn't full when she wasn't with him.

" I like to be with you too Elena."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I wanna know, would you like me to introduce some others characters of the show? If yes, tell me who in the review section.**


End file.
